Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone
by Mel6
Summary: Imagine that James and Lily were tempted by Voldermort, and that Lucius wasn’t. So what would happen to their kids?
1. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N:** Ok, I usually write Slash, and it will happen for this eventually, but for now it's not even romantic.

Imagine that James and Lily were tempted by Voldermort, and that Lucius wasn't.  So what would happen to their kids?  That's right!  Draco is what Harry was.  In some places this will seem like a basic rewrite of JK Rowling's series, but trust me, I've spent a long time think this first book through.  If nothing else I get to write an EVIL Harry, which is something we don't see.  So, what you think?

Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone.

One – The Boy who lived.

Dillon and Simone Wilcox were as normal as people came.  They lived together in a small three-bedroom cottage just outside of London.  Dillon was a tall man, robust man, with blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes.  His height and build made him a little intimidating on first sight, but when he smiled it was almost as if the sun came up.  He and his wife owned the café just down the road called 'Dragon's Keep'.  It was well known to the people of the area as the best place to get an earl grey.

Simone was small in comparison to her husband.  Her frame was light and delicate, as if she was sculptured of spun glass.  Her hair was as black as ebony and her skin as pale as snow with eyes as dark as her hair, she was often termed as Snow White by her friends.  She had worked beside her husband until the coming of their first child, Caroline, three years ago.  Cally took mostly after her father and was already much taller then most girl's her age, and her eyes were the same dark blue.  Her hair was black though, like her mothers.

Up until a week before Dillon and Simone had been expect a fourth member to their family.  The whole street had been getting ready for the event.  There was no family in the street more loved then the Wilcox's.  But Lucius Wilcox, named after Dillon's obscure older brother, was born prematurely.  He did not survive more then a day, barely long enough to be welcomed into the world by his parents.

Dragon's Keep had not been opened for days, Dillon had not been able to leave his wife or young daughter alone at a time like this.  Simone had spent those days in tears, and as a consequence Cally had had been as worse off as her mother.  She didn't quite understand why her mother was so sad, all she knew was that her little brother wasn't coming home.  For the little girl that was enough to make her upset.

Their neighbours and friends had all called, murmuring soft sympathies over the phone.  But for the most part they let the family grieve in peace.  If they had stopped to think about it they would have realised how strange it was that no family had gotten in contact with them.

Simone's family had passed away some years before, but Dillon's family was supposed to be quite large.  Dillon talked very rarely about them to his friends, all he said was that they were rather busy and didn't have much time for his slow life.  Simone didn't talk about them, though she knew of them, it always seemed to make Dillon sad.

Today Simone seemed a little better, though her eyes were red rimmed, she was up early and had even cooked breakfast for them.  She and Cally were eating when Dillon woke up.  Well, Simone was trying to eat, Cally was attempting to cover herself with as much food as possible whilst her mother tried to stop her.

Dillon didn't notice the tawny owl that flew past the window while he made his tea as his eyes were trained on the picture his wife and daughter made.

"You should open the shop today Dill," Simone told him when he sat down on the other side of Cally, catching her little hand and keeping her from throwing her meal at him.  "You can't stay holed up here forever darling, Cally and I will be fine, we might go down to the park for a while."  Cally made a delighted noise and Dillon couldn't quite bring himself to say no when she turned on him with those big eyes.

"But only for half the day," Dillon compromised, "I want to spend some time with my girls, all right?"

"Okay Dill," Simone smiled at him, "have a good morning at work."  They kissed each other good-bye, and Dillon walked down the street to the café.

The café wasn't all that far from their cottage and with the sun out Dillon didn't mind the walk.  At the end of the street a tabby cat sat, tail twitching slightly, looking up at the street sign.  Dillon stooped to scratch it on the head.

"Now who do you belong too kitty?"  It looked up at him with sharp blue eyes, making a soft purring sound.  He smiled, studying the markings around her eyes.  When he stood back up she went back to looking at the sign.  "Have fun reading Kitty," Dillon told it before he continued on his way.

Dillon called in some of the waitresses, set about making sandwiches for light meals for his customers.  He knew it was going to be a busy day when the café was almost full half an hour after he started.  He and the girls were filling orders all morning, even though they weren't serving a great deal of food as both his cooks couldn't come in.

It wasn't till Miranda mentioned it, but most of his customers were strangers.  And they weren't dressed normally, but in robes.  Bright robes, one man, who was a few years older then himself, was in a colourful violet robe.

"Must be a party in town," Dillon murmured, "Just be nice okay Mirry?" The girl smiled and nodded, going back to serving the brightly clad customers.

"You should see all the owls Dill," one of his regulars cried when he came in.  "I've never seen an Owl outside of a zoo before, and today I must of seen thousands!"

Dillon's smile froze on his lips.  Owls, strangers running around in robes.  Dillon swallowed, attempted a bright smile and kept working.  He hadn't had any contact with his family, outside of a Christmas and Birthday card once a year, since he went off to boarding school in London when he was eleven.  Could this have something to do with them?  He managed to dash it from his mind whilst he was working.

Until he overheard a group of his customers talking.

"You-Know-Who is finally-"

"Yeah, the Malfoys-"

"I heard their son Draco-"

Dillon had to go out the back, picking up the phone he was half way through calling a number he hadn't attempted in years when he stopped himself.  If anything were wrong, really wrong, they'd contact him by themselves.  He sighed, placing the phone back in the cradle, he'd feel like the idiot they often called him if he phoned them after all this time.  He had sent them a letter, regarding the death of his baby, they would just think he was being emotional.

Instead he called Simone.

"I'm going to be late Simone," he told her, "the place is packed, I can't close early."

"That's all right," he could hear her smiling on the other end of the phone, she sounded so much better today, "I was just going to take Cally to the park to feed the ducks.  We'll see you tonight."

A quick goodbye and then she was gone.  Dillon had wanted to tell her, but she would urge him to call them.  At the moment that was not something he wanted to do.  So he went back to work and kept himself busy till it was time to go home.

Simone and Cally were waiting for him when he got there.  "Look Daddy!"  The little girl cried, patting the same tabby cat from this morning.  "We saw birds today!"

"The park was full of owls," Simone elaborated, "how was your day?"

Dillon was about to answer when a thousand shooting stars shot across the sky.  Cally jumped up, trying to catch them, the cat dancing out from beneath her feet and dashing up onto the brick fence.

"I think something may have happened to my brother's family."

Simone looked at him in surprise.  "Are they all right?"

"I'm not sure," he kissed the top of her head, "I'll call them first thing tomorrow, it's much too late to call them now."  And with that they went inside had dinner, put Cally to bed before going to bed themselves.  It took a while for Dillon to get to sleep but eventually he consoled himself.  He would call his brother tomorrow and everything would be all right.

He could not have been more wrong.

While Dillon passed into a slight sleep beside his wife, the cat that remained on their fence, watching the end of the dark street with it's sharp blue eyes.  It was there that an old man appeared.  Like the strangers Dillon had seen today his robes were bright.  Though he seemed very old with his long silver beard and hair that escaped from beneath a ridiculous looking hat, his eyes twinkled with life from beneath wire-rimmed glasses.  The man was hunting through his robes for something.

He seemed to realise he was being watched and looked up, seeing the cat.  He chuckled lightly before he went back to searching.  Finding what he was looking for the old man pulled out what looked to be a silver lighter.  He held it up to the first light in the street, clicking it, the light fading from the streetlight.  He clicked it until no streetlight remained on, the little light from the moon leading him up to the Wilcox's cottage.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall."  He looked towards the cat, only there was no longer one there.  In its place was a rather sever looking woman, dressed in rich green robes.  She wore spectacles in the same style as the markings as the cats face had had.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore."  Her voice was slightly husky with weariness and frustration.

"You have not been off celebrating Professor?"  Dumbledore joined her on the brick fence, his own bright blue eyes watching the end of the street.

She sniffed slightly, her noes wrinkling in distaste.  "Celebrating?  They're acting like rowdy children, Albus!"  Professor McGonagall looked more then a little grumpy at the thought.  "I was right here when the bight lights went across the sky.  Dedalus Diggle never did have much sense."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled softly,  "leave them be Professor, we've had little to celebrate about in the last ten years."

Professor McGonagall huffed, far from impressed.  "And swapping stories, I must have 'You-Know-who' and 'Malfoy' a hundred times on my way here."  She paused, as if unsure how to continue, as if this is what she had been leading up too, this was why she had spent all day around this house.  "They're saying that You Know Who is gone."

"Of all people I would have thought I had cured you of this ridiculous 'You Know Who' nonsense.  Not saying his name only gives him more power.  You can say his proper name Professor: Voldermort," Professor McGonagall cringe slightly though Professor Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't noticed.  "I have never seen a reason to fear using his name."

The look Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore was half irritated, half in awe of the man before her.  "It's alright for you to say, you're the only one You-Kno- Oh all right 'Voldermort' – ever feared."

Dumbledore smiled from beneath his beard.  "Stop it my dear Professor, you're making me blush."

McGonagall ignored the comment, "they're saying other things as well Albus."  Again she seemed at a loss of how to continue.   "They're saying that he went up to the Malfoy's house.  And that he - that they're dead."

Dumbledore let his head fall.

"Oh Albus," McGonagall whispered softly, her eyes tearing. "Dear Lucius and Narcissa.  I never thought-" For a moment her words were lost in her tears.

He reached into his robes, bringing out a handkerchief for her.  She used it to dab her eyes, sniffing softly.

"Is it true, about their son Draco?  They're saying that he tried to kill him but couldn't.  They're saying that he couldn't kill Draco Malfoy.  And that that was what destroyed him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It's true?"  The Professor started, "I can't believe it, after all the people he's killed, he couldn't kill that one little boy?  Little Draco Malfoy survived, but how."

"I can only guess Professor, but we may never know."

Dumbledore lifted a gold watch from his pocket, checked it and returned it to its place, his eyes going back to the end of the street.  "Hagrid's late.  I suppose he was the one who told you I was coming here."

"He did," she agreed, "but why here?"

"I am bringing Draco here to his uncle and aunt.  They're his only family now."

McGonagall's mouth dropped.  "You can't leave him here Albus," she stuttered, "I'm sure they are a really wonderful family, but they're Muggles, they have nothing to do with our world.  Lucius always maintained that his brother wanted nothing from us.  You can't leave him here Albus, there won't be a person in our world that won't know his name.  He's going to be a hero."

"Exactly," Dumbledore's face was now serious, "A thing like that can ruin a person.  Famous before he has even begun to live, for something he won't even remember.  He's much better here, away from all that."

McGonagall could only nod, unable to think of a good argument.  Instead, she asked another question.  "So how is he getting here?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

McGonagall seemed a little shocked. "You would trust Hagrid with something this important."

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"Yes," McGonagall seemed to be rolling her eyes, "his intentions may be well, but you can't pretend he's not occasionally careless – What is that?"

 Through the quiet of the night came the roar of an engine, causing both the Professors to lift their heads towards the sky.  Trough the air came a motorbike, big and black, the sound echoing around them.  The bike landed and the man on it rivalled the size of the bike.  He wore a heavy cloak of dark material and boots that connected with a thud on the asphalt beneath them.  A shaggy dark beard covered half of his face while bright chocolate eyes looked out at the two of them.  He towered over them, a mane of tangled hair flying as he turned and got off the bike.

"Good evening Professors," came the rough voice from beneath the beared.

"No problems I hope, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Professor, I got him in and out all right before the Muggles started sniffing around.  The little thing fell asleep as we flew over Bristol."  Hagrid murmured.

"Where did you get the motorcycle?"  McGonagall asked, eyeing the contraption suspiciously.

"I borrowed it from young Severus." Hagrid shifted slightly and they watched as he produced a heavily wrapped bundle from beneath his coat.  He handed it carefully over to Dumbledore.  "Try not to wake him sir," he said in a hushed whisper.  When Dumbledore turned, however, Hagrid stopped him.  "I wondered if I might say good bye Professor."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and offered the bundle to Hagrid.  He placed a scratchy kiss on the forehead of the young child before pulling back.  He was sniffing when Dumbledore turned and walked towards the front porch of the Wilcox's cottage.

Hagrid wailed suddenly, the sound echoing in the night, causing McGonagall to jump slightly.  She caught the big man's arm quickly, trying to hush him.  "Little Draco off ta live with Muggles," he sobbed softly, "It's not right."

"Yes, yes," McGonagall muttered awkwardly, "but you mustn't wake them Hagrid.  Hush, please." She added as an after thought.  The big man nodded, still snuffling.

"It's not really goodbye Hagrid," Dumbledore's voice flowed back to them softly as he placed the small child on the doorstep.  The night air was brisk but the child slept on, his small face peaking out from beneath the blanket.  A tuft of blonde hair fell lightly over the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.  Dumbledore placed a single letter with the small boy before standing and walking away from the door.

The three of them, on the dark street, took one final look at the child who looked so small at that moment.

Hagrid gave a final loud sniff.  "Best be getting the bike back to Severus.  Goodbye Professors."  His voice was gruff with tears.  He got back onto the bike and went off into the night.

"I suspect I shall see you soon Professor," Dumbledore smiled, the woman nodded, sniffing softly and walking off down the street, her boots making a smart tapping sound on the pavement.  Dumbledore took the silver lighter, clicked it and all the lights came back on at once.

He looked at the child, "Good luck Draco."  And he disappeared into the night.

The young boy continued to sleep until his cousin Cally almost tripped over him in her rush to go outside the door.  He didn't know that while he slept glasses were raised in quiet corners.  "To Draco Malfoy," was whispered through their lips, "to the boy who lived."


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone

Two – The Vanishing Glass

Ten years went by at the Wilcox household though those who lived around it would swear it was little more then a blink of an eye.  The cottage itself hadn't changed much at all, surrounded by a brick fence, soft yellow plaster covered the front vines creeping up to the roof, the garden neatly tended.  But things had faded in time, where once brightly coloured balls and a kiddie-pool had adorned the yard, now two pushbikes free of training wheels and a basketball ring rested on the sidewall.

Ten Years had brought a lot of change, some things, however remained the same.

"DRAKE-IE-POOS!"

"Ged off, Cally!"  The boy squirmed beneath his covers, blinking sleepily.  He was a slight boy, almost pixie like.  White blond hair stuck out of his head from a number of different angles, falling over pale skin, almost, but not quite covering the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.  Wide grey eyes took a few moments to focus on the mass of irritating flesh that rested heavily on top of him.  The form that had woken him up from a dream of riding flying motorbikes.

Draco Malfoy glared up at his cousin.  Caroline Wilcox was three years older then her ten-year-old cousin.  At thirteen she was becoming a young lady, though Draco was more inclined to say she was becoming a tree.  Cally was taller then most girls her age and she towered over Draco.  She delighted in teasing her quieter cousin, and as they had grown up together, he had become her pale shadow.  That was until she'd gone off to boarding school with out him two years ago.

"Get up, get up, get up!" her much too happy voice cried out, bouncing lightly, her short black hair falling in front of her blue eyes.

"I won't!" Draco huffed, pulling his covers back over his head.

He really should have known it was useless, when Cally got an idea in her head, there was very little that could sway her from it.

"Wake," she pulled the covers out of his hands, "UP!"  She kissed him on the noes.

"Don't kiss me!"  Draco cried, sitting up suddenly, wiping his noes.  "You've got girl germs."

Cally laughed hugging him whilst trying to bounce.  Draco tried to pry her long limbs free with little luck.

She bounded out of the room, crying out; "it's Summer!"

Draco watched Cally eat.  The girl shovelled food like a vacuum cleaner, talking all the while.  Draco wondered how she managed not to spit it everywhere.  She talked of school, her friends, Lacrosse (she was the captain of the girl's team), Jamie Anderson who was the best-looking boy in her year, the new sweater she wanted, the house and any number of things that went through her head at one time.

Uncle Dillon and Aunty Simone seemed content to let her go, injecting questions occasionally.  Uncle Dillon was still the same man Draco remembered from growing up.  He was big and imposing, but he was the nicest Uncle ever.  Aunty Simone was the opposite of his Uncle, but just as nice, even if she got sick a lot.  Now they listened to Cally's every excited word. The house was a lot noisier when summer came and Cally returned.

"How's the old school Drake?  How are all your friends doing?"  Cally paused, food halfway to her mouth as she looked at him.

Draco smiled, "good."  The single word seemed to please Cally and she went back to talking to her parents.  Draco never had the heart to tell her that he didn't have any friends.  It was almost like he didn't exist at school.  Like he was that small shadow following the third year Cally around when he first started.

Cally had done everything for him when they were little. She had spoken and answered for him, deciding what he was doing and when he was doing it. After a couple of years even his aunt and uncle had stopped asking him questions, asking Cally for him. At school it had been only natural that she had taken him under her wing. She had told him once that he was the little brother she never had and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. So he'd become nothing more then her ghost.

Even now no one at school talked to him, his aunt and uncle said nothing more then a sentence to him in a day.  As such, Draco had become very observant to the world around him, he noticed small things a child his age probably shouldn't.  That was probably the most outstanding thing about him.  It was a quiet existence, but it was all Draco had.

"It's Uncle Lucius's birthday soon, isn't it?"  Cally asked around a mouthful, unmindful of her own parents flinches.  "Shouldn't we go see his grave?"

Draco noticed.  "How's Diana?"  He asked quietly, setting Cally alight, the girl happy to have him contribute something, and went off on her tangent about her best friend.

Draco watched his Aunt and Uncle relax, both shooting him gratified smiles.  Draco often wondered what his father had done to cause such a reaction every time his name was spoken.  He didn't remember his parents, though he had tried often enough to.  Aunty Simone said they'd died in a car crash when he was a few months old, but Draco didn't remember anything, except, perhaps, a flash of green light.  He touched the scar on his forehead, fingering it lightly, he supposed that was how he got it.

"Maybe," Aunt Simone broke through Draco's thoughts, cutting off Cally's steady stream of conversation, "we should take you two to the zoo.  It's a lovely day and we haven't done it for such a long while."

Uncle Dillon agreed, causing Cally to whoop in delight, trying to convince her parents to let her bring Diana.  When they asked Draco if he had anyone he wanted to bring, he said no.

The family car wasn't all that big, but it suited its purpose.  Draco sat behind his uncle because he was so much smaller then the two girls and Uncle Dillon needed the seat back as far as possible.

Diana was a tall bulky girl, her heavyset body made her the goalie for their school's Lacrosse team.  She had a happy face covered in freckles and wiry hair that she wore pulled back in a tight braid.  Though the two girls had only been on summer break for a week, they talked like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Their current conversation was motorbikes.

"My older brother just got his motorbike licence," Diana said excited, her voice rising in pitch over the hum of the engine.  "It's so choice!  He took me for ride last night!"

"I dreamt I was on a flying motorbike last night."

The car grew quiet for a moment.  Diana had never heard Draco so many words at once before.

His Aunt and Uncle shared a look.

"Motorbikes don't fly!" Cally said suddenly.

"I know."

But Cally was already asking Diana about her brother's bike.

With summer, the zoo was full of families.  Youngsters excited by it all dragged parents from pen to pen.  His Aunt and Uncle fell behind the two girls, letting them run ahead, occasionally pulling Cally up when she got too boisterous.  Draco walked beside them, looking at the animals with just as much interest though not as nosey as Cally.

He saw bears, and tigers.  He watched the seals swimming, his face pressed against the glass, wondering what it would be like to be able to swim like that.  Diana and Cally pooled their pocket money together and brought an ice cream each for the three of them and they all shared hot chips for an easy lunch.

It was a lovely day all and all, until they got into the reptile and insect house.

Cally and Diana ran into the dark enclosure, looking at each enclosure long enough to find whatever animal lurked behind the glass before moving quickly onto the next.  Draco stopped by one of the python cages.

The coils of the large snake were wrapped around a large trunk, the intricate diamond pattern some what mesmerising.  A small child banged eagerly at the glass, trying to get the creature to move.  The open eyes watched the child as it quickly became bored, dashing off when his mother called.

The snake looked at Draco and appeared to roll its eyes.  If Draco hadn't been watching the creature closely enough, he would have sworn it hadn't happened.  The snake suddenly seemed to take an interest in Draco, unwinding its body so that its head was as high as Draco's head.

"You must get that all the time," Draco whispered, laying his hand gently against the glass.  The snake nodded, head bobbing.  It seemed almost delighted to have someone to talk to.  "Where do you come from?"

The Snake nodded to the sign beside its cage.  'Boa constrictor, Brazil'.  Draco had never seen out side of London, let alone another country.

"Was it nice there?"

Shaking his head the snake pointed once again to the sign. 'This specimen bred in zoo'.

"Oh," Draco looked back at the snake.  It was a beautiful creature, Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for it.  To never see it's home, or know its family.

Draco couldn't quiet explain what happened next.  One moment he was touching the glass, the feeling of helplessness spreading through him.  And then the glass was gone.

The snake didn't seem surprised by it, instead, he suddenly sprang to life.  He uncoiled from around the trunk, slithering out of the cage.  Draco stepped back, shocked.  A woman, somewhere, screamed as the snake stopped in front of Draco.  It winked before continuing on its way.

As Uncle Dillon grabbed him, pulling him away from the snake, Draco could have sworn he heard the hissing voice cry out 'Brazil, here I come'.

The cottage door opened, admitting an excited Cally.  "Did you see it?  It had to be as big as the lacrosse field!"  She said, for not the first time, dancing into the house.  Draco thought she must talk even more then normal when she had a scare.  "You were so lucky Drake! It could have eaten you!  They swallow their food whole you know-"

"Caroline."  Uncle Dillon's voice was tired.  "That's enough now, go and call Diana, make sure she's alright."

"Ok!"  And she was gone.

Draco sighed, sitting down at the table with his Aunt and Uncle.  This wasn't the first time something strange like this had happened.  Once Draco hadn't done his homework and didn't want to go to school.  He had locked himself in his cupboard, hiding away from his Aunt and Uncle.  Nothing they did would open the door, his Uncle's axe had shattered when they tried that after nothing else had worked.  Draco had crawled out of the cupboard when the sun had gone down, dirty and hungry.

Another time, a boy at school had made Cally cry, and Draco had wished and wished he would never do it again.  The boy hadn't been able to talk for a week, both his parents and the doctors unable to explain the sudden voice loss.

Strange things happened when Draco got emotional.  He had learnt not to let things bother him a long time ago.

Both adults looked at him, concern written on their faces.  "Are you all right?" Aunt Simone asked.  Draco nodded, even though they all had been there when the zoo's doctor had checked him out for snakebites. 

"I'm tired," he said quietly.

"You can go to bed, if you'd like," Uncle Dillon said.  "You've had quite a day."

"I'll make you a warm drink," his aunt stood.  Her smile was tired.  Draco hoped she wasn't getting sick again.

"With Marshmallows?"

She laughed, the sound breathless.  Draco's heart sunk.  She was getting sick again.  Uncle Dillon heard it too.

"How about you go and get Draco settled, and I'll bring the drinks."  Aunt Simone looked like she was about to argue, but Draco took her hand, leading her to his room.

Draco sat on the bed, looking at the bare walls.  When things like this happened, Draco always wished he was able to talk to his parents, to have them tell him it was ok when all these strange things happened.

"I wish I remembered them," he said suddenly, surprising himself as much as his Aunt.

"Oh Drake," she wrapped her arms around his slim form.  "I bet they wish they were here to."


End file.
